Breakup In The End
by MrsHalsteadxx
Summary: Slightly AU Linstead fic based off of Cole Swindels song BREAK UP IN THE END. Features Upstead friendship and Manstead family.


Hey guys, it's been a hot minute. I haven't felt inspired, so I just didn't try. I miss Linstead, but I'm also torn because I'm starting to like Upstead. But besides that - I saw someone on tumblr (I'm sorry I don't remember who) say they think of Erin and jay when they hear this song. I agreed. So I wrote this.

It is **Linstead as a couple** \- Upstead as friends - and features Manstead because I'm weak.

I hope you enjoy!

Break Up In the End - Cole Swindell

* * *

" _Everyone look alive," Voight barks, reaching the top of the stairs into the bullpen. "We have company." The entire unit tears their eyes from their computers where they were elbows deep into a case, and glances up to their boss, noting the figure behind him. "Everyone this is FBI agent Lindsay."_

 _At her introduction, the blonde steps out from behind the older man. She smiles, glancing around the room, her eyes landing on one particularly handsome detective. His hair was short, his shirt just tight enough to show off his built and broad frame and arms. His slight five o'clock shadow sent shivers down her spine and his eyes… when they locked with hers, she couldn't describe it._

 _Little did she know, she had the same effect on him. He didn't normally go for women in pant suits, but she rocked it. Her long curly hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail, showing off her chiseled chin. She seemed rather cocky just from her stature, but he was intrigued. When she caught him staring at her, and their eyes locked he couldn't hold in the gasp. Luckily his partner was too busy standing up to introduce herself to hear._

 _He had to know more about this woman._

Jay was suddenly jolted out of his slumber, by a loud pounding on this bedroom door. In his startled state he reaches for his gun, which rested on his bedside table. He notices out of the corner of his eye that it's only 4:27 am and he inwardly groans in exhaustion. He had only gotten to bed a measly four hours ago, due to work.

"Jay, it's me." Hailey yells through the closed door, sounding just as annoyed as Jay felt. He relaxes when he realizes it was only his partner, and his roommate, and moves his gun back to his bedside table. "We have a crime scene, let's go."

"Yeah, give me ten." He groans, slipping out of his bed and toward his closet to get dressed. He hears the footsteps disappear down the hall to Hailey's room and was met by the silence of the early winter Chicago morning. That soon was interrupted by a loud thud of her boot hitting her bedroom wall and Hailey's cursing.

Jay rolls his eyes. Hailey was not a morning person, and clearly she was struggling with their early wake up call.

He wasn't exactly thrilled to be starting his day before five am, but he was more than happy to not relive the day his subconscious was pressing him to not forget. He'd dreamt about it every night for the past week, and he couldn't figure out why. He hadn't talked to Erin in months. Not since she had left.

 **I still walk in that bar a little drunk  
I still ask you what you're drinking, what's your name  
I still kiss you by the shuffleboard, last call at 2am  
Even though we break up in the end**

" _Halstead! Damn Jay, are you listening to a word we've said?" Jay manages to tear his eyes away from the blonde beauty sitting at the bar, and turns to his friends. Adam chuckles, having taken note of what Jay had been staring at. "Damn man, why don't you just go talk to her?"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about." Jay says bringing his glass up to his lips. He finishes it in one gulp and stands up, motioning to the bar. "I'm gonna get another round."_

" _Mhm," Kim mumbles, from behind her glass and the table laughs._

 _Jay just rolls his eyes and pushes his way to the bar. The motions to Herrmann for a refill and turns to face her while he waits. "Erin, right?"_

 _Erin Lindsay bites her bottom lip, holding in her laughter as she turns on her stool to face him. "You've been staring at me for over an hour, and that's the best you could come up with?"_

 _This catches Jay off guard, but he can't help but laugh. He already really liked this girl._

 **I'll introduce you to my mom and dad  
Say "I think I love her" when you leave that room  
I'd still not take their advice when I say you're moving in  
Even though we break up in the end**

 **Even if I knew you'd be the one that got away  
I'd still go back and get you  
Even if I knew you'd be my best and worst mistake  
Oh, I'd still make it with you  
Over and over, again and again  
Even though we break up in the end**

"It's safe to say we've hit a dead end," Voight emerges from his office and leans against the door frame of his office. "And it's been a long one. Let's call it a day. I'll see you all tomorrow." He gives one last nod to his team and heads back into his office. The team doesn't waste any time shutting off their computers, jumping up and gathering their things to leave.

Hailey grabs her jacket and slips it on before moving around the desk and propping herself up on the corner of Jay's. "I think I'm gonna join the guys at Mollie's tonight, you coming?"

When Hailey had first joined the unit Jay hadn't been sure of her. She had been through some dark stuff on her undercover assignment, and therefore had her wall built up. It took about a year of the two being paired together as partners, but Jay had broken through. Then Hailey was there for him when he and Erin had called it quits. He could talk to her about anything, and she was not only his partner, his roommate, but his best friend.

Jay leans back in his chair, stretching after his long day. Hailey sits patiently, watching him and waiting for his answer. "Nah, I promised I would go over to Will and Nat's for dinner. It's Owen's birthday."

Hailey laughs, pushing herself off his desk. "Ahh, you're blowing me off for Uncle Jay duty. I see how it is; I've been replaced by a six year old."

Jay follows her out of the bullpen, his face stone serious. "Seven, Hailey. He's seven today and you know I love that kid more than anybody. You included."

Hailey laughs, rolling her eyes slightly. The two had finally made their way out of the building and she turns to walk to her car. "Whatever Halstead, tell my little buddy I said happy birthday."

Twenty minutes later, Jay pulls into the driveway in front of Will and Natalie Halstead's house. It was a beautiful brick two story home, perfect for their growing family. Owen was seven years old, while their twin daughters Bella and Bria were just a little over a year old.

"Uncle Jay!" Owen exclaims, meeting Jay at the door. Jay laughs, hugging his nephew before handing him the big box he had brought with him. After running it past Will and Nat, Jay had gotten Owen the huge 300+ piece Lego set he had been talking about for months.

"Hey buddy, happy birthday."

"Thank you!" The little boy exclaims, his eyes lighting up at the box. He turns, showing it off proudly to Will, who had just entered the room. "Dad, look what uncle Jay got me!"

Will laughs, matching his son's excitement. "Awesome bud, go wash up for dinner and then afterwards you can start on it ok?" Owen nods, and runs down the hall while Jay follows his brother into the kitchen where Natalie was cooking.

Jay stops momentarily to pick up Bella, who was reaching for her uncle Jay in excitement. "Hey sweet girl," He whispers kissing her bright red curls. He walks over to Nat offering her kiss to the cheek as well "Hey Nat," He sits at the table with his brother, bringing his niece to his lap. "Where's Bria?"

"She's been very cranky," Will starts and Natalie nods in agreement as she finishes up the dinner was she was making. "We think she's getting sick so we just let her sleep."

Jay nods, and Natalie joins them. "So Jay, where's Hailey?"

Jay rolls his eyes, before turning his attention back to his niece. He smiles down at her, as she reaches up, running her tiny hand over his scruffy beard. "I really wish you would let that go, Nat. I've told you it's not like that."

"You live together –"

"So? She's my best friend? My roommate." He says glancing up to his sister in law. "Believe it or not, a guy and a girl can be friends without it being more."

Natalie holds her hands up in surrender, while Will just rolls his eyes. They go down this road every time Jay comes over. Nat meant well, but she knew exactly how to get under her brother in laws skin. "Hey, I just worry about you Jay. Ever since –"

"I know, but I'm fine." He mutters, cutting her off. He then turns his attention back to his niece, while Will and Natalie exchange a glance.

" _Natalie, this pasta is amazing." Erin moans, her eyes never leaving her dish in front of her._

" _Thank you Erin!" She exclaims, pointing to Jay and Will, before rolling her eyes. "It's about time somebody appreciates my cooking!"_

" _You can cook like two things!" Will starts, quickly being backed up from his brother._

" _And you burn those," Jay adds, earning a smack from Erin and an eye roll from Natalie._

" _Be nice," Erin warns, her hand squeezing Jay's thing. He glances over to her, and the two share a heated look before she clears her throat and glances back to Will and Natalie. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've got to use the restroom."_

" _Of course," Will nods "Down the hall last door on the right."_

" _Thank you!" She scurries off, and Jay turns to his brother and sister in law. This was the first time they had met Erin, as the two had only been dating about three weeks, she had only been in town about 6 weeks._

" _Okay, out with it." He laughs, bringing his drink to his lips._

" _She's amazing, Jay." Will smiles, offering his little brother his seal of approval. It had been a long time since he had seen his brother in a relationship, let alone so happy. Not since Allie, back in high school._

" _I agree!" Natalie beams. "You two are perfect together."_

 _Jay can't hide the smile from his face as he listens to them go on. He was crazy about Erin, and he was glad they could see why. She truly was an amazing person. "I am happy," He nods, answering his brother's question. "I think I love her,"_

" _What?" Will asks, dumbfounded._

" _Jay it's been three weeks," Natalie adds, glancing from her husband to Jay._

" _When you know, you know Nat. You two should know that more than anyone." He says, glancing back and forth between the couple. He knows he made his point when they exchange a glance and shrug in defeat._

 **I'd still play my favorite song in your car  
Let you love me to it, 'til it felt like ours  
Now all I hear is you in it, but I'd still let you ruin it  
Even though we break up in the end**

"Alright bud, it's time to head up stairs and get ready for bed. Uncle Jay has to go home, it's late."

Owen groans, clearly upset turning to face his mother who stood in the doorway. He and Jay had spent the last two hours after dinner and cake building his Lego set. Natalie and Will had left them to it, knowing Owen loved the time alone with his uncle.

"Five more minutes?" Owen asks glancing from his mom to Jay.

Sensing Natalie's frustration, Jay speaks up. "Uh bud, I think your mom is right. It's getting late and we've all had a long day. How about I swing by tomorrow night for a little bit?"

At that, Owen's smile grows. "Ok! Night Uncle Jay!" The little boy exclaims moving to hug him, before following his mom out and down the hall to his room.

Jay grabs his jacket, says his goodbyes to his brother and is out the door within a few minutes. He gets in his car, and starts it, letting it warm on the cold Chicago night. He takes the time to reply to a few drunk texts from Upton and Ruzek, before flipping on his radio. He feels a tug at his heartstrings when he hears his favorite song - DEAD OR ALIVE by Bon Jovi play.

" _Seriously Halstead? Bon Jovi?"_

 _Jay glances to her, in total confusion. "What the hell is wrong with Bon Jovi, Lindsay?"_

" _Nothing," She says bringing her coffee cup to her lips and glancing out the window. She takes a long gulp of her coffee to hide her snickers._

" _Erin Lindsay I don't know that we can continue this relationship if you continue to mock my music choices." Erin doesn't argue, but just continues to laugh at her boyfriend. He was so incredibly dorky._

" _I'M A COWBOY, ON A STEEL HORSE I RIDE I'M WANTED DEAD OR ALIVEEEEEEEE"_

 _Erin finally allows herself to lose it at the tone of his voice, as he sings loudly, and off key. "Oh my god Halstead, stop you're killing me!"_

Jay glances at his radio as the memory rushes back to him. He reaches up to shut it off, but that tiny voice in his head stops him. He wasn't going to let that day ruin his favorite song for him, especially when he would always hold that weird day close to his heart. Instead, he just puts the car in drive and heads toward his apartment. **  
**

**Even if I knew you'd be the one that got away  
I'd still go back and get you  
Even if I knew you'd be my best and worst mistake  
Girl, I'd still make it with you  
Over and over, again and again  
Even though we break up in the end**

" _Er? Babe where are you?" Jay yells out into the quiet apartment. He lays his keys on the end table near the door. Erin had texted him that she wrapped up work early and she was going to call it a night._

" _In the bedroom," He hears her yell, and he smiles heading into their room. His smile falters when he sees her standing at their bed, two large suit cases lying on top. Both were full of clothes… her clothes and her belongings._

" _What – what is going on?"_

 _Erin's face falls as she glances up at him. "We need to talk."_

" _So talk," He snaps, suddenly realizing his biggest fear was coming true. He and Erin had only been together a little over eight months, and they had moved super fast by moving in together, but he never regretted it. Until tonight. But he was in love with her. "What the hell is going on here Erin? Where are you going?"_

" _New York" She mutters, avoiding his gaze. She was met by silence, and takes that as her cue to continue. "I'm being relocated. They have this huge undercover case for me."_

" _So you were just going to leave and not tell me?"_

" _Jay –"_

" _No, Erin. Just forget it." He turns to walk out. "I'm so glad to know I just wasted the last eight months of my life and you are just up and leaving!"_

" _Jay where are you going?" Erin exclaims, following him through the apartment. She watches him as he slips on his jacket and reaches for his keys. "It's late, and it's freezing!"_

" _I've got to get far away from here. Far from you."_

 **You've just had one too many tonight  
You're just calling 'cause you're lonely, that's okay  
But you know if you come over, I can't not let you in  
Even though we'll break up in the end  
I'd do it over and over, again and again  
Even though we break up in the end**

It had been a long day. Erin had spent the last sixteen hours on her feet, chasing after some low life sex trafficking monster. The case had ended badly, and she was just ready to go back to her apartment, and crawl into bed.

Erin makes her way through the cold busy New York streets. She stops long enough to grab a box of Chinese takeout and then makes her way into her building and up to the thirteenth floor. She eats her dinner, takes a long hot shower and passes out in her bed.

She's awaken a few hours later, by her phone. She sighs when she sees its only three am. Figuring it was work, she pushes herself up and brings the phone to her ear. "This is Lindsay,"

"Erin"

Hearing his voice for the first time since the night she left, her heart races. "Jay? Are you alright? It's late, what's going on?"

"I miss you,"

She hears the slur of his voice and she knows he's drunk. "I miss you too, Jay. You're drunk; you need to get some rest."

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

She lets out a sigh, and slumps against her headboard. "Jay –"

"Erin, just humor me. For one night."

She nods, even though she knows he can't see her. "Alright, talk to me. Jay."


End file.
